


Reunion

by BBT



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBT/pseuds/BBT





	1. prologue

hello, my name is Jacob, and it's currently the year 2448. you're probably thinking to yourself "oh you're probably in a space-age with interplanetary travel" and you'd be right... but it sucks ass. space-ships, in order to be easily affordable to the general public, had to make some budget cuts, now they don't even have life support or heating, they aren't even fully airtight, you have to wear a spacesuit just to be able to pilot one without dying, and the thought that the only thing between you and the vacuum of space is some loose steel plating puts pretty much everyone off of the idea of space travel. unfortunately, most people didn't have a choice in the early days, the governments all decided to abandon earth and claim some other planets. so now we don't have government-run countries... we have government-run planets. now that you're caught up I'll tell you what's going on with me, I've just been invited back to earth by my brother who I haven't seen in 17 years. all for some celebration. well catch you later, my shuttle for earth is here. oh and hope you enjoy the story


	2. the invitation

it was a pretty slow day for Jacob, he got stuck in traffic, his shuttle was late, and to top it all off he missed lunch. he watches out the window as the shuttle passes through mars' atmosphere, he took the invitation out of his pocket to review it, "dearest brother, I know we haven't spoken in years, but I would be so honored if you came to my community's celebration.- alexander"

the writing was definitely alexanders', but the tone was off, he wasn't a formal person, but Jacob thought it was probably just one of the changes that alexander had gone through, after all, it HAD been 17 years since they last spoke. he just hoped his brother hadn't changed TOO much.

he was startled by the sound of the shuttle entering earth's atmosphere. for something so clunky it sure was fast. he hobbled off the shuttle and claimed his bags as well as his prosthetic leg. for some reason his prosthetic counted as luggage so it had to be stored in the cargo area. he fitted it into place/

he headed over to the busses and hopped on. after a while he got off. unfortunately, the busses didn't go all the way out to his destination, so he had to walk.

after a while of walking and occasionally taking snack breaks, as well as adjusting his prosthetic, he reached his destination. an old town that looked like it was from the 1800s but looked like it was constantly maintained. in the middle of the town was a large building, almost like a church, but it certainly wasn't of any religion he recognized.

as he entered the town he was greeted by two masked men, as well as his brother, who was wearing a pale robe adorned with a star and an X. "ah brother! we are so glad you could make it to our little town for our celebration" alexander spoke "I'm just glad to see you again alexander." he tried to go in for a hug but alexander backed away. "let us go to the temple for the celebration!" Jacob was guided by his brother to a large chamber inside the church-like building and onto an ornate stage that rose many feet above the main gathering area and was made of pure marble 

soon hundreds of robed individuals flocked into the gathering room. alexander stepped up to a microphone while Jacob stood next to him. "TODAY BROTHERS, WE CELEBRATE OUR VICTORY! TODAY WE CELEBRATE JACOB!" everyone cheered and he felt somewhat flattered, everyone cheering for him and everything. "TODAY WE CELEBRATE THE DEATH OF THE LAST REMNANT OF THE CURSED BLOODLINE!" yelled alexander. Jacob looked around confused. "wait what?" the two masked men pulled out swords before they put a sack over his head.


	3. revelations

he was carried away, helpless towards his captors, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? ALEX WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" alexander simply scoffed. and waved to the men holding him.

Jacob tried to retort but was quickly knocked unconscious. when he woke up his head was still covered, and he was now being dragged through a hallway. he tried to stand up and escape but he found his prosthetic leg was missing. he was thrown into a pure white room and strapped to some form of a table. when he tried to struggle he was immediately punched in the gut. "quit your struggling." one of the men said, clearly disgusted to even be speaking with Jacob. "soon you will be executed, and our plan will finally reach it's grand finale"

he could hear the revving of some machine, probably a chainsaw. he tried to struggle out of the bonds again but was only met with mocking laughter as the chainsaw drew closer to his chest. Jacob felt a sharp pain like his entire body was being ripped apart. "this is it..." he thought to himself. "this is where I die".

suddenly he heard the two men scream, and then silence. he felt as though a liquid had been sprayed on him, the pain had stopped as well. the bonds released themselves and he quickly removed the sack over his head.

he discovered what the liquid that was sprayed on him was... blood. it was everywhere, the floor, the walls, even the ceiling. he looked around for the two men guarding him, and when he saw them... he almost threw up. they were nothing but piles of meat with scraps of cloth. he soon felt a splitting headache, and words soon flooded his mind, telling him to get out of the room.

he managed to stand up despite the immense gore and lack of prosthetic leg. he leaned on the nearest wall and hobbled out of the room. the walls of the hallway were pure white, almost blinding. and the floor was smooth like marble with the image of a star repeating on it. he managed to get down the hallway quite a bit before he fell over. he was out of breath, and was just about ready to give up. but something compelled him to keep going. as he crawled onward, a red trail of the blood from the room trailed behind him, like a slug's slime.

as he neared the end of the hallway he felt something pulling on him, a room just to his left labeled "keep out". the door was all black and red, unlike the pure white of the rest of the hallway. he managed to open the door and found himself in a cobblestone room with an altar in the middle. he saw his prosthetic leg and grabbed it, putting it on. he then noticed a book on top of the altar that was sealed in twine painted bright gold. the book was all black, with an eye painted on the front with what looked like blood.

as he walked towards the book, he began to hear whispers. he was unable to make out what they were saying, but he hated them. he got to the altar and stared at the book. he felt... compelled to take it, his hand reached out and removed the twine binding it. he then touched the cover, it felt cold and leathery, but somehow warm and soft at the same time. he swore he could feel a heartbeat when suddenly a bright flash of light appeared.

he saw a group of robed figures in some form of ritual chamber. they were different from the others as their robes were black with the same eye symbol on the back. they were writing in the book from before. when the last page was full they closed it and chanted in some unknown tongue.

suddenly he was whisked forward through time, witnessing cult after cult use the book before he returned to reality and his hand jolted away from the book. "WHAT THE FUCK-" he exclaimed. he didn't know fully what happened, but he knew he just witnessed the entirety of the books' lifetime.

he ran out of the room back down the hall, exiting back in the stage room. nobody was there but he knew he couldn't stay, he immediately ran out of the building and down to the road. he could probably make it back to the spaceport if he ran. but just as he reached the edge of the town he spotted something in the air... and all hope of escape left his body and soul.


End file.
